My master and I sequel
by wishesdontlastalways
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a kid! Read how it occurs m-prego!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ! Thanks to those who've reviewed they're really nice xD Anyways enjoy!

"Nyaa Sasuke! I think I'm having our baby now!" Naruto screams, holding his abdomen in pain. Sasuke runs around, frantically looking for the phone. He dials for Tsunande when he finds it, watching his dobes pained face with sad eyes.

"Hello, what do you want Uchiha?" She asks rudely, not getting along with the raven. He ignores her tone, flinching a bit as he hears Naruto beg for help.

"Narutos in labor! I need you here please hurry!" He tells her, wiling to beg if necessary.

"I'll be there in about ten minutes, but meanwhile boil some water and try to keep him calm. Also make sure he remains laying down see you in a bit brat" She says before hanging up. Sasuke does so, then joining his beloved when he did the few tasks.

"Sasuke it really hurts. Please take it out teme," He moans, his tail swishing madly side to side. Sasuke nods, grasping his kitsunes arm in a comforting manner.

"I promise it'll be okay dobe," He says, kissing his kitsunes forehead in a loving manner. Tsunade kicks down the door, not having enough patience to have it opened for her. She quickly walks to her patient, biting her lip as she saw the state he was in.

"He's going to need a C-section since he doesn't have the necessary tools for this," She states, hooking Naruto up to an iv needle. She then gives him a epidural shot, which burns a bit as the liquid goes into his system. He whines, threatening to bite her.

"Shut your trap brat it's to help you with your pain." Sasuke remains silent through the procedure, wincing a bit as she took out a scalpel.

"Damn I'm honestly afraid to be near you and a weapon," He states, smirking a bit. She fumes a bit, but continues on preparing Naruto.  
"Alright brat don't look down or you'll freak," She warns. carefully making her first couple incisions in the kitsunes abdomen. The skin slices open, and carefully she goes through each tissue until she reaches what you can consider his "womb".

Sasuke watches all while holding Narutos hand, his eyes worried until Tsunades hands finally found their destination. With a skill hand, she removes the baby, handing it to Sasuke who grabs a towel before grabbing their child.

"Going to close you up now brat," Tsunade tells Naruto, stitching him up to leave little to no scars when they heal. Naruto closes his eyes, already exhausted.

"How can girls handle this!" He complains, only realizing he was a 'mom' when the baby began to cry. Both the guys eyes widen, and all three adults turn to face the new born.

"Aw he's so cute! It is a he right teme?"

Sasuke ignores him and continues staring at their child. The baby has deep blue eyes like Naruto, but a head full of crazy black hair like the Uchiha. The cutest thing of all is his toothless grin, very much like his mothers. Naruto smiles, reaching for their kid.

"I'll call you uuhhh.." He begins unsurely.

"Nyaa Tsunade what do you think he should be called?" Naruto asks, looking at the woman. She tentatively reaches for the child, holding him near her massive chest.

"Well he is quite a little angel now aren't you," She says in a googly-goo-goo face, making Sasuke cringe.

"Hag just help us out already," He says. She glares at him before sighing.

"Ah your brat just nuzzled my breast! He's going to be worst then Jiraiya," She mutters, kissing the child's small head before passing him to Naruto. Carefully the dobe hugs him , rubbing his tail onto him happily.

"We have a family Sasuke! Oh I love you teme!" He cries joyfully, making even the moody medic smile.

"Yeah a happy family," He says, laying with the two. They all cuddle, forgetting Tsunades presence until she coughs.  
"Um what are we going to do about the door teme," Naruto whispers. The two then glare at Tsunade, laughing as she ran out. They then kiss gently, happy to be together , alas happy to have their child, who they name Itachi, in memory of his brother.

Hope you guys liked it ! ~~~~Hilda-chan


End file.
